


A Helping Hand

by deviantgrey



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantgrey/pseuds/deviantgrey
Summary: I'm working on my longfic, and the smutty itch needed to be scratched before I could continue. So, here's this. It's smut.





	A Helping Hand

“You mean you were engaged when you were five?!” Krem asked incredulously, his cheeks flushed with laughter and liquor as he leaned into Seraphine, holding out the bottle to her.  
She took up the wine with a hiccup and a giggle. “On my fifth nameday, in fact! ‘Happy birthday, darling! You wanted a stuffed bunny? Well, have a husband instead!’” She took a slow sip, her face dropping. “I never did get the bunny…”  
Krem patted her shoulder in consolation. “I never had a stuffed bunny. Or a fiancé.” He laughed. “What’s that even like? Knowing who you’re gonna marry your whole life?”  
“Easier than you’d think. Felix is my best friend, so it could have been worse.” Seraphine shrugged, bringing the bottle to her lips again for a deep sip. “In a way, it was a good thing. I never had to worry about who I’d marry. I never had to spend time thinking about if someone liked me or if they thought I was pretty, or what have you. It was always Felix. It was a kind of certainty.”  
He pulled the bottle from her hands, tracing a finger around the mouth. “But what about now?” He asked, his warm eyes full of something unfamiliar.  
Seraphine looked up and found herself much closer to him than she’s realized, and her throat gulped audibly. “ Now, I… I’m afraid I have to worry about all of those things. As silly as it seems in the middle of a war.” She replied in a hushed tone.  
“Well, I like you.” Krem declared with a charming grin on his face. “And I think you’re absolutely beautiful. Does that make it easier for you?”  
Her heart thumped violently as she shook her head slowly. “Not really.” She squeaked indignantly.  
He leaned closer then, close enough that she could feel his breath against her skin. “Then maybe this will help?” His eyes searched hers for objection as he brought his lips to hers, fluttering shut when they met.  
Seraphine gasped quietly in surprise, but she didn’t back away. In fact, she moved closer, her hand moving up to the nape of his neck by its own volition. He shuddered at the sensation, snaking a hand around her waist and holding her gently. As she settled into the moment, her grip became more firm and she pulled him into her, needing to be as close to him as possible. A small moan slipped from her lips as she moved back for air, stirring a laugh from deep in Krem’s chest, which only served to fuel the fire that was building inside of her.  
Before she knew it, she sat on his lap, straddling him as his fingers dug into her thighs, which lay bare and exposed to the cold air. His lips broke from hers and trailed down her neck, his teeth grazing the skin as they did. Seraphine whimpered, her hips bucking forward into his mindlessly, desperate for friction.  
Krem groaned and brought a hand up to cup at her breasts, teasing at the nipples that shown through the thin fabric of her dress. Hooking his fingers around the collar, he tugged it down, exposing her chest before him. Instinctually, she moved to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrists gently before she could, looking up at her with lust-filled eyes.  
“Trust me.” He whispered against her lips before his head moved back down to her chest. A warm hand traced the perfect curve of her breast, his smile reverent as he pulled it into his mouth, sucking gently.  
Seraphine cried out at the sensation, hips beginning to move rhythmically to the pounding of her heart. “Please don’t stop…”  
She felt him smile against her skin as he pulled her closer, lavishing her chest with attention. Before long, she felt his hand begin to wander towards her hips, pulling at her skirts where they rested over her legs to tug aside her panties. His fingers teased at her clit, gently at first, but then harder as her cries became louder, hushed as they were against his shoulder. When he deemed her ready, he delved two fingers into her, pumping his wrist frantically as their hips crashed together, the friction bringing him close to his end as well.  
As his fingers curled deep within her, Seraphine shuddered violently, her teeth clamping down on the exposed skin of his shoulder. He hissed, his movements becoming stuttered as he began to lose focus, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him as she bounced on his lap, fucking herself on his fingers. Finally, with a cry, she threw her head back, her walls clenching around his fingers, the sight and sound of her climax bringing on his own.  
Krem pulled her close as they came together, showering every bare inch of her skin with kisses as they rode out the waves of their pleasure. Seraphine smiled at him breathlessly, her hair wild and her skin flushed. He pulled her in for a final kiss, more tender and calmer now, as their breathing slowed.  
She pulled back from him after a few minutes, a satisfied grin on her face. “Yes, that helped me quite a lot.” She giggled.  
“Well whenever you need to be helped again, you know where to find me.” Krem winked.


End file.
